


falling in lust

by subbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Gags, Hyunjin is a brat, M/M, Non-Idol, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safewords, dom hyunjin, dom seungmin, seungjin - Freeform, sub hyunjin, sub seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin
Summary: just hyunjin being a brat so seungmin has to punish him
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 103





	1. if you feel me

**Author's Note:**

> story title: lust by puma blue

"hyunjin hyung, get up."

the mentioned boy groaned and barely moved.

"we don't have time for this, get up," seungmin said sternly. hyunjin muffled something and stayed under the covers. seungmin huffed, checking his watch to see the time getting later. his mom is going to be very mad at their lateness. "hyunjin. it's 4 pm. you've been in bed for hours. get up."

"no," hyunjin mumbled with a small smile on his face. he knew he was riling seungmin up, and he loved it.

"no? Is that really your answer, baby boy?" seungmin said, registering hyunjin's smile. hyunjin felt a twist in his stomach at the nickname. though both being switches and not having a lean, hyunjin was easy to slip sometimes and felt himself leaning towards sub-space, but tried to fight it.

"that is really my answer, puppy," hyunjin said but it was no use; seungmin was too frustrated and worried about being late.

"that won't work on me right now. get up, hyunjin hyung. or you get a punishment," seungmin said. hyunjin's ears perked up at the idea.

"hmm, the bed is really comfy," he snuggled into the blankets.

"get dressed. now."

"make me."

seungmin had it. he climbed on the bed and sat on hyunjin's lap and moved slowly. the younger boy melted and whimpered at the friction. their clothes dicks twitched at the stimulation. seungmin was going frustratingly slow and hyunjin wanted more, so, he raised his hips up. hyunjin whined when he realized his action made the older boy stop.

"you get more when you get dressed."

"but we're going to your parents' house," hyunjin whined, trying to move his hips back up. this made seungmin completely get up, leaving his boyfriend's half-hard dick alone.

"exactly. so get up and get dressed. if you're not ready in five minutes, you're getting punished." seungmin said as he left the room. hyunjin's dick jumped at the mention of a punishment. he then waited until the last minute to pull on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"oh no, am i late?" hyunjin fake pouted, walking to the door. seungmin knew exactly what he was doing and smiled.

"no, let's go," seungmin kissed his boyfriend's cheek. hyunjin blushed at the kiss but quietly protested seungmin's reply.

\---

on the way over, when he could, seungmin kept his hand on hyunjin's thigh, knowing what the other boy would do. hyunjin would inch the older boy's hand closer to his dick but seungmin would have to take his hand away to turn every time he almost touched the sensitive boy's dick. at one point, seungmin's fingers barely grazed hyunjin's dick, making him slightly moaned at the touch.

"how pathetic," seungmin said when he noticed, getting a whine in return. "such a little slut, huh?"

"yes, your pathetic slut," hyunjin said, stifling a whimper.

"good boy. now, stay good. we're here," seungmin said, pulling into his parents' driveway. hyunjin whined once again as they walked out of the car.

once they greeted seungmin's mom and dad, they sat down and started talking. seungmin kept his hand on his boyfriend's thigh again and squeezed it every now and then. hyunjin had to calm himself down but seungmin was making it way to hard. seungmin knew that.

"well, why don't we go have dinner now?" seungmin's mom said about two hours of talking and games. hyunjin shifted in his seat before clearing his throat.

"um, where is your restroom?" he asked with a gulp.

"oh! seungmin, why don't you show him then your room while we set up?" seungmin's mom suggested.

"yeah, great idea, mom!" seungmin said, giving the other boy an evil smile. shuffling upstairs and into seungmin's room, hyunjin faced seungmin.

"min, please, it hurts," he pleaded.

"it's your fault, jinnie. you were the one that decided to be a brat. pathetic slut," seungmin scoffed, sitting on his bed. hyunjin walked over and sat on seungmin's lap, particularly on a thigh.

"please," he whined, rutting against the older boy's thigh.

"please, what?" seungmin asked, pushing his leg up.

"please, daddy," the sub breathed heavily. after hearing those words. seungmin moved against hyunjin's dick, growing hard himself. hyunjin moaned and went faster. he was chasing his orgasm as he felt seungmin's hand grip his waist and stop him.

"we have to go downstairs, jinnie, i'm sorry," seungmin said, kissing hyunjin lightly. feeling way too close to stop, hyunjin didn't listen, staring seungmin right in eyes. "bad baby boy. can't you listen? you've been a brat all day. you think your punishment will be fun, don't you? oh, you'll see," seungmin growled, earning another whimper from hyunjin. seungmin grabbed onto his hips and picked him up. hyunjin whined and stomped his feet.

"i'm so close. this isn't fair," hyunjin huffed.

"and you will wait two more hours," seungmin said, going to the door. "you first," he smirked, opening the door and gesturing at hyunjin to leave the room. the other mumbled something and reluctantly left.

dinner was hell for hyunjin. he maintained a nice face but inside he was dying. his dick was throbbing and seungmin's sweet smiles and chuckles just made it worse. seungmin loved this. he loved making hyunjin this desperate.

two hellish hours later, that were filled with squirming and pain, they were finally saying goodbye.

"come back soon!" seungmin's dad said with a smile as they walked out. hyunjin and seungmin said one final goodbye before entering the car. as soon as seungmin's parents went inside, hyunjin let out a loud whine.

"something wrong, baby boy?" seungmin smirked.

"daddy, it hurts so bad. please, i've been good," hyunjin said, holding his legs close together to try and get some friction.

"no, you haven't. and look at you now! you're trying to get off with your thighs. you can try but you and i both know you want me," seungmin scoffed, starting to drive.

"daddy, please. please, i want you so badly," hyunjin stuttered.

"what do you want, angel? tell me all the way home," seungmin said, glancing at his desperate boyfriend. hyunjin was biting his lips, shifting uncomfortably, and tried to keep his eyes open. it made seungmin's dick twitch a little.

"i want you, daddy. i want you to kiss me all over. i want you to fuck me raw and cum in me, with me. i want you to jack me off while you do so. i want to ride your thigh and cum like that. i want to make out with you. i want to suck you off. i want you to use me as your fucktoy. i want to be under your control. daddy, please. i want you. i need you," he begged. the desperation is his voice was almost enough to make seungmin give in and give him what he wanted. but seungmin knew he needed to stay strong.

"what a good boy. why couldn't you be that earlier, slut?" seungmin degraded.

"i'm sorry, daddy. i'll be good, i promise," hyunjin said as they pulled into their parking spot at their apartment building.

"you better be, come on," seungmin said, turning off the car. hyunjin pried his eyed up to see seungmin go around to his door and opened it up, immediately getting a hug

"i love you," hyunjin mumbled into seungmin's shoulder.

"i love you too, baby," seungmin smiled, lifting hyunjin's head to kiss him. they walked up to their room and desperately opened the door. as soon as the door was closed, hyunjin took off his shirt and put his hands under seungmin's shirt.

"off, please. wanna feel you," he whined, tugging at the shirt. seungmin complied and hyunjin rushed towards him.

"eager, aren't we, baby boy?" seungmin chuckled as he felt hyunjin start to kiss his shoulders.

"yes," said kisser mumbled into seungmin's shoulder. hyunjin went down seungmin's arms and across his chest, making his way down to seungmin's belly button and went down to his knees. "please?" he asked weakly.

"hold on, angel," seungmin said. he detached hyunjin from himself and moved over to the couch. "come here, baby boy," seungmin said has he put a fluffy blanket down on the floor, "i don't want you to hurt your knees."

"but i have sweatpants on?" hyunjin said. seungmin cocked his head and the taller quickly understood. he rushed his pants off and crawled over to seungmin. "may i please?" he asked, motioning to seungmin's belt. seungmin nodded and hyunjin quickly worked them off, pulling his pants and underwear off.

"you're so cute," seungmin said, putting a hand in hyunjin's hair, getting a soft purr in response.

"thank you, daddy," hyunjin said, resting himself between seungmin's legs. he took seungmin's cock in his hands and licked a stripe along the side. seungmin let out a small moan and hyunjin mimicked the motion on the other side.

"teasing? really? you already have a punishment lined up," seungmin said, snaking his hand to hyunjin's chin and jerking his head up to face him.

"sorry, daddy. just like your cock so much," hyunjin said apologetically. seungmin nodded and put his hand back in hyunjin's hair. seungmin let out a growl as hyunjin put his lips fully around the older's dick. he sucked slowly, receiving another moan from his boyfriend.

"faster, whore," seungmin said and hyunjin complied. he traveled up and down the other's cock, feeling the veins under his tongue. "is it okay if i face-fuck you?" seungmin asked, gripping hyunjin's hair tighter.

"yes, daddy, but could i please take back over when you're about to cum?" hyunjin said, not taking his mouth away from the cock in hand.

"of course, baby, thank you for asking," seungmin smile. hyunjin let out a happy sigh onto seungmin's dick, earning a moan from him. he then let the older take the reigns, shoving his face down. hyunjin barely had a gag reflex, making it easy for seungmin to deep-throat him. though seungmin was moving him, hyunjin made sure to swirl his tongue around. "god, i'm so fucking close," seungmin groaned after a few minutes of this motion. remembering what hyunjin asked for, he stopped his motion and felt the younger take control again.

"please cum in my mouth, daddy," hyunjin begged. that sent seungmin over the edge. and with a groan, seungmin came straight into hyunjin's mouth. the feeling was weird but familiar to his throat. he helped ride seungmin through his orgasm and let off with a pop.

"you look so pretty with my cum in your mouth," seungmin praised hyunjin. he mumbled a shy thank you and got up. "bedroom, baby," seungmin said, pointing to their room, "and underwear off." hyunjin got up quickly, almost running to the room and tripping slightly as he tried to take everything off.

"ready, daddy!" hyunjin yelled from the room. seungmin walked into the room and passed the boy, who pouted at the lack of attention. seungmin went into their closet and pulled out their secret black box. the black box only used in punishments. hyunjin got nervous as seungmin pulled three accessories out. a cock ring, a collar, and an o-ring mouth gag.

"disrespectful sluts don't deserve to cum right away," seungmin growled. hyunjin let out a small whimper when his master stepped closer. "right, baby?"

"yes, master!" hyunjin stuttered, getting on his knees on the bed. seungmin nodded at his words and actions and carefully put the collar around him.

"is it comfortable, bunny? color?" seungmin asked after pulling on it a little.

"green, and yes, sir," hyunjin nodded quickly.

"good bunny," seungmin said with a smirk, grabbing hyunjin's face. he placed a kiss on the younger boys' lips then started to put on the gag. hyunjin knew how to have it comfortably around his mouth and willingly accepted it as to not further his punishment. "is this good?" seungmin cautiously asked, worried about the younger boy's comfortability.

"yeah," hyunjin managed to push out, the gag making it difficult to speak.

"okay, baby, what's your safe-word sign since you can't speak?" seungmin asked. hyunjin put one of his hands on seungmin's wrist and the other on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze. seungmin felt the pain from the squeeze but recognized it as good. "bunny's finally being good, huh? now lay down, legs open, facing me."

hyunjin followed obediently and seungmin trailed his hands up and down hyunjin's thighs. seungmin was barely surprised to see his bunny had a butt plug in.

"stupid little slut. a plug? i have half a mind to fuck you while you have it in," seungmin growled.

"no, please," hyunjin struggling today choke out, "hurts too much, bad hurt."

"it's suspicious how you know how it feels. but okay, baby, i won't," seungmin complied and hyunjin smiled and mustered a choked out 'thank you.' the older went to hyunjin's cock and softly stroked it while littering his thighs in kisses. the younger boy moaned at the touch and almost jerked his hips upward. he couldn't because seungmin's strong hand was holding him down. safely, seungmin put on the cock ring and checked around to find any signs of possible danger.

"is it good? do you feel any pinching?" seungmin asked. he always made sure they were completely safe before completely wrecking the boy. hyunjin shifted around slightly then gave him a thumbs up when the only discomfort was the knowing of no release. at his approval, seungmin started to suck the younger boy's dick. hyunjin moaned and tried to get more actions by wiggling around. "bad boy, no moving. you may only move to do your safe-word motion."

"i'm sorry, sir," hyunjin mumbled, the gag very much in the way. seungmin kissed hyunjin's stomach in response before slowly stroking hyunjin's cock again. hyunjin started moaning and whimpering at the sensation.

"needy baby, greedy baby, dumb slut," seungmin degraded, pulling his hand away. hyunjin blushed and whimpered at the words. he loved degradation, especially from seungmin. it made him feel like the useless toy he loves to be.

seungmin got off the bed and went to the dresser drawer, pulling out a condom and lube. hyunjin whined at the condom, he wanted seungmin _raw._

"aw, did baby want me raw? too bad, only good babies get that," seungmin said, a sadistic tone covering his voice. hyunjin whined again but didn't go farther than that.

seungmin shook his head at the boy with a scoff and rolled the condom on before spreading some lube over his cock. he pulled out the plug, getting a moan out of hyunjin. from knowing hyunjin's body and how it works with that specific plug, seungmin found it okay to push in without his fingers prepping his boyfriend. the older of the two started to put the head of his cock in and watched hyunjin's face for any signs of discomfort. seungmin started to push in more, stopping every time hyunjin squeezes his eyes too tight. one seungmin was able to put push in all the way, he asked one question:

"fast or slow?"

"surprise me."

with that, seungmin dragged his cock painstakingly slow before pounding into the boy's beet-red hole. he repeated this motion, watching hyunjin's cock flop around pathetically against his stomach. hyunjin let out melodic moans as seungmin abused his hole.

"dirty whore. so fucking stupid, aren't you? riding me in my parents house, whining all through dinner. stupid baby boy. my stupid baby boy," seungmin degraded more with hyunjin responding in choked out moans. hyunjin tried to say something but the gag was in the way. he then started to choke on a bit of spit. seungmin immediately stopped and carefully removed the gag.

"i'm okay, i can breathe," hyunjin reassured seungmin quickly before coughing again.

"are you okay, baby boy?" seungmin worriedly asked.

"yes, i promise. please continue, daddy," hyunjin said once he calmed down. to his dismay, seungmin pulled out completely, a loud whine tumbling out of hyunjin's mouth. seungmin pulled hyunjin up next to him and gave him a kiss.

"so needy, so desperate. how pathetic," seungmin teased, reaching his hand down to hyunjin's cock.

"yes so needy, so desperate for daddy," hyunjin mumbled. a sinful groan bubbled from hyunjin's throat as seungmin gripped him tight.

"good boy," seungmin said, swiftly moving his hand up and down. hyunjin bucked his hips up and seungmin let go. "bad boy."

"i'm sorry, daddy. please let me cum," hyunjin cried out, tears burning his eyes.

"should i?"

"please, daddy. god, please, i've waited so long," hyunjin whimpered.

"why don't we finish where we started? ride my thigh," seungmin demanded, shifting himself so his legs were spread out and he was resting on his hands. hyunjin reluctantly got up, whining about he wanted seungmin to touch him when the older took off the cock ring.

"want daddy to touch me," the younger male said, getting on the thick thigh in front of him.

"bad boys don't get touched," seungmin scoffed. "and i took off the ring, you should be thanking me if anything." hyunjin whimpered a thank you as he started to grind down. he kept going faster and faster, letting out small pants and gasps when seungmin pushed his thigh up.

"daddy, wanna cum, please," hyunjin somehow managed to get out.

"cum for daddy," seungmin commanded. hyunjin immediately started to cum, rutting even faster than before. "that's it, baby, cum on daddy." hyunjin started to calm down as cum stopped dripping out.

"thank you, daddy." hyunjin mumbled, breathing heavily as he rested onto seungmin's shoulder.

"that's my good boy. you did so well. i'm so proud of you for taking your punishment well," seungmin praised, running his hand up and down hyunjin's back. the younger pulled back and gave seungmin a quick kiss.

"i have the best daddy," hyunjin smiled wearily, exhaustion starting to take over.

"now let your best daddy clean you up, my very messy baby," seungmin laughed as he motioned to the cum squirted all over.

"daddy, wait, can baby make one more mess? wanna help you out," hyunjin said sheepishly. seungmin looked down to see how hard he'd gotten without noticing.

"sure, my baby, go ahead. i'm already close," seungmin smiled, resting back on his hands. hyunjin wrapped his hands around seungmin's cock and started to jack him off. he kept going faster, eliciting more moans for seungmin.

"best daddy ever," hyunjin said as seungmin finally came, looking at the mess that was on his hands.

"thank you, bunny, you're so good for me," seungmin said, the nickname bringing a blush to hyunjin's cheeks. hyunjin looked at his hand before looking at seungmin, making sure all eyes were on him. once he had seungmin's full attention, he brought his messy hand to his mouth and licked it up. he kept licking and swallowing until every drop of cum on his hand was in his mouth.

"bunnies need their food," hyunjin bashfully said, cum covering his lips.

"careful, bunny. say things like that and looking like that might get you in trouble again," seungmin said, no real threat in his voice.

"sorry, daddy, you just taste so good," hyunjin smirked, crawling onto seungmin's lap.

"kiss up," seungmin said with a laugh, clutching onto hyunjin. hyunjin whined and nestled his head in seungmin's shoulder. "hold on, bun, we have to clean up."

"no, baby boy wants daddy," hyunjin said, too tired to fight his little side.

"daddy's here, baby boy. but we need to clean you up. daddy will be here. can you stand up on your own?" seungmin asked, getting the hint that hyunjin was slipping.

"yeah, but don't want to let go of daddy," hyunjin mumbled.

"alright, baby boy, i'll take you to the shower but you have to stand for me to wash you, okay?" seungmin bargained.

"okay, bestest daddy." hyunjin agreed and with that, seungmin scooped him up. he brought them both to the bathroom, turned on the shower, and set hyunjin down on the toilet. once making sure the water was warm enough, seungmin helped hyunjin in and started to wash him off.

"you're so cute, baby boy," seungmin said, giving hyunjin a quick kiss.

"no, you," hyunjin giggled, hugging seungmin. after washing their hair, seungmin and hyunjin stayed in the shower, hugging and kissing. "i love you so much, baby," hyunjin said, coming out of his head-space.

"i love you more, darling," seungmin said, his heart blooming at the nickname.

"my baby, my pretty, pretty baby," hyunjin said, kissing seungmin's neck. he stayed there, kissing and sucking at the older boy's neck. seungmin let out a little whine, loving the feeling of being marked up.

"are you trying to work me back up?" seungmin laughed, letting out another whine when hyunjin hit a particular spot.

"not exactly, just want to mark my baby," hyunjin breathlessly said. he didn't know where the sudden possession came from, neither did seungmin, but they didn't mind.

"i'm your baby and your baby only," seungmin assured him. "but i don't think either of us are ready for a second round. how about one day, you can spend the whole time marking me up however you like, okay, my baby?"

"okay, my best boy. i'll mark you up real pretty. from your thighs to your neck, all you'll be able to see is how much i own you," hyunjin growled, tightening his grip on seungmin.

"but that's for tomorrow," hyunjin smiled sadistically, letting go. seungmin let out a choked whine, the loss of contact saddening him.

"you're evil," seungmin huffed, turning off the water.

"yeah, but you love it," hyunjin chuckled, getting towels for them. seungmin just sighed in return as they got out. they quickly dried off before getting into loose pj's.

"you did so well tonight, i'm so proud of you, my beautiful boy," seungmin praised hyunjin yet again as he climbed into bed.

"you were amazing too. did so well for me. so, so good, my puppy," hyunjin praises his boyfriend back. seungmin was quick to be the big spoon as hyunjin sat next to him.

"good night, my jinnie, i love you so much," seungmin said, kissing hyunjin's ear.

"good night, my min. i love you more," hyunjin replies, snuggling closer to seungmin.

with that, they fell asleep. and when they woke up, hyunjin felt even more possessive and ready to mark to his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title: feel me by aeries roves


	2. honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically possessive hyunjin dom seungmin sub this time

"when should i start marking my baby up?" hyunjin suddenly asked during breakfast. seungmin choked slightly on his breakfast, staring wide-eyed at hyunjin.

"a little early for this, isn't it?" seungmin replied as he swallowed his food properly.

"but," hyunjin pouted, "i need people to know you're my baby." seungmin sighed and kept eating before looking up.

"tonight? chan asked us all to hang out together, remember?" seungmin suggested.

"yes, i remember. which is why i want to do it now. i see the way people look at you when we go out, i don't like it. you're mine," hyunjin said, his voice suddenly dropping and growing an edge.

"i am, baby. i'm all yours. but we don't have enough time for you to do everything i want. if you really want to mark me up that badly before we leave, only my chest and neck, okay?" seungmin bargained. hyunjin took a few more bites, thinking about the offer.

"fine, but, i get to do everything i wanted when we get back, deal?"

"deal. now, finish breakfast so we can get started." and with that, hyunjin ate quicker than ever before. "why do you want to mark me up this bad? what's making you so possessive?" seungmin questioned as they cleaned up.

"i don't know. i just," hyunjin sighed, "you're my baby. i was thinking last night and, you're mine and only mine." seungmin nodded along, putting the last plate in the dishwasher.

"i am. and you're mine, jinnie. only mine," seungmin said. he gave hyunjin a kiss before leading him to their bedroom. "we have three hours. your time starts now."

"shirt off, lay on the bed, arms to your side, my seungmin," hyunjin demanded. seungmin complied, anticipating what was to come. hyunjin looked over his boyfriend hungrily, licking his lips. he straddled seungmin, kissing his face. "mine." seungmin just hummed in agreement, not wanting to interrupt hyunjin's work. hyunjin started to make his way down seungmin's chin, giving soft kisses until he reached the elder's neck. he slowly started to adorn it in purple marks, eliciting a groan from seungmin.

"yours," seungmin managed to push out, his breath felt like it was taken away.

"what was that, baby boy?" hyunjin smirked, pretending as if he didn't hear him.

"yours, jinnie. i'm all yours," seungmin whimpered. feeling more dominant, hyunjin bit seungmin's hickey, getting a whine in return.

"what's my title, pup?" hyunjin said, specifically use the pet name.

"sorry, hyung. i'm all yours. pup is hyung's and hyung's only," seungmin rambled on. pleasure seeped through his brain, clouding his thoughts. it all just felt so good.

"good puppy," hyunjin praises, his mouth starting to get sore from the repetitive action. after more possessive comments and hickeys, hyunjin was done, for now. "up, pup," hyunjin motioned him, "go see how pretty you look." seungmin followed his orders, going to mirror to see how he looked.

"hyung," seungmin whined, "it's so noticeable."

"good. maybe now those boys won't flirt with you when i'm shopping. you just gotta be so nice, huh?" hyunjin huffed, going to his boyfriend. "put on your shirt, baby."

"i look so pretty, hyung," seungmin mumbled as he put on a t-shirt, starring at his skin in the mirror once again. hyunjin looked over his handy work, slightly frowning.

"baby, i don't think you're marked up enough. not enough purple," hyunjin cocked his head, gauging seungmin's reactions. seungmin's neck was covered enough, but hyunjin wanted more.

"we don't have much time but i don't mind if you want to fill in the spaces," seungmin bashfully said. the younger just smiled mischievously before attaching himself back onto seungmin's neck.

"i wonder what everyone will think. big, tough seungmin being dominated by fragile, weak hyunjin. or maybe they'll just think i got possessive, that you're still dominate. if only they could see how much i ruin you," hyunjin growled, letting off seungmin's neck again.

"jinnie, please. we have to go, can't be so worked up," seungmin whined.

"aw, my puppy is getting worked up? just from a few hickeys? cutie," hyunjin smirked, giving seungmin a kiss. seungmin whined once more as hyunjin led him out the door.

"can you drive? don't think i'll be able to focus," seungmin mumbled as they headed down to the parking lot.

"of course, baby," hyunjin smiled, taking the keys out of his pocket. they got into the car and started their way to the mall. seungmin focused on fiddling his fingers, a motion he often used to calm down. hyunjin noticed this and felt his ego boost.

"now, seungmin, how possessive can i be?" hyunjin broke the silence. there wasn't much to talk about so quietness had settled over them. but knowing each other, it was comfortable, and it wasn't awkward when it was broken.

"i don't mind how much. just please don't do anything that will work me up, please," seungmin stuttered out.

"okay, baby. i can do that. besides, i'm the only one who should get to see you all worked up, right?" hyunjin questioned, pulling into a parking space.

"yes, my jinnie," seungmin smiled, his cheeks heating up. he walked out of the car, meeting hyunjin in front of the car.

"that's right, your jinnie. and you're my minnieie," hyunjin grinned. they shared a sweet kiss before walking into the small mall. almost immediately, all eyes were on the couple. hyunjin was known for being very attractive around town, and having seungmin on his arm just added to stares. especially since seungmin's neck was accessorized by red and purple marks. "where are they?" hyunjin wondered aloud.

"food court, jisung said," seungmin confirmed by looking at his phone. hyunjin nodded and let the elder lead him there. they quickly saw their friends as they'd be the only people to be looking to steal tables to make theirs big enough.

"hyunjin! seungmin!" changbin smiled as they walked up. he was going to say something else but he was quickly at a loss for words when he saw seungmin's neck. everyone looked at the couple, sightly speechless at what was in front of them.

"hyunjin, did you try to break all of seungmin's blood vessels?" minho laughed, breaking the tension. the other boys laughed, the staring calming down.

"he's being possessive, for some reason," seungmin laughed, finally regaining confidence.

"i can't help that i love my baby," hyunjin smiled, earning a disgusted noise from the others.

"can we please go eat before this becomes vomit inducing?" jeongin asked, not amused at the situation. the boys agreed and left half of them at the table to save the seats.

"you should go get us something, seungmin. i want to see how everyone reacts to my marks on you," hyunjin said, whispering the last sentence.

"yes, jinnie. what do you want?" seungmin gulped, trying to remain calm.

"same thing as you, my baby. now run along, don't keep everyone waiting," hyunjin smiled, lightly swatting seungmin. seungmin smiled and got up, following chan, minho, and felix.

"so," chan started, "what are we eating?"

"chinese food?" minho suggested, looking at the food places. they talked a little more and eventually split off: chan getting food for him and jeongin; felix getting food for himself and changbin; and minho and seungmin getting food for the rest.

"so, hyungie, nice neck you got there," minho smirked as they got into line.

"courtesy of the one and only hyunjin, of course," seungmin laughed.

"they look recent. did he do them right before you came here?" minho said, almost impressed.

"he requested it. he said i was too pretty to go out looking available," seungmin blushed.

"i see where he's coming from," minho said as they paid.

"you should tell him that. he's being really possessive today," seungmin chuckled as they walked back. once they reached the table, seungmin sat down next to hyunjin, who quickly put an arm around the older.

"so, hyunjin. seungmin was telling me how possessive you're being and i understand. we all see how boys and girls look at him," minho smiled evilly.

"why do you think i did this? i'm getting sick of all the looks at my puppy," hyunjin huffed.

"you're lucky i don't care about anyone else but you," seungmin smiled and everyone else came back. hyunjin clung onto him as they ate, noticing how stares would linger on the hickeys.

after lunch, they decided to walk around, hoping to find somethings to buy. they wondered aimlessly, eventually going into a clothing store.

"anyone want to try anything on?" jisung questioned, looking through a rack of clothes. the boys were spread along the racks, not looking for anything in particular.

"uh, yeah," minho said, a pile of clothes already in his hand. jisung just sighed, not surprised at how quickly minho had found clothes.

"can i go try on some clothes, jinnie?" seungmin timidly asked, looking at the clothes.

"of course, baby. go put on something nice for me, okay?" hyunjin smiled, kissing a sore hickey. seungmin nodded his head, pulling some clothes from the rack. once the boys got done looking at clothes, they went to the changing rooms. seungmin, minho, and jisung each chose a room, the other boys in the waiting area. each boy took turns trying on clothes and showing them to the others, having their own little fashion show. seungmin looked at his clothes, choosing a turtleneck to try on. he pulled it on, seeing how it covered every mark hyunjin had given him. he walked out, nervously tugging at the sleeves.

"where's hyunjin?" seungmin asked, not seeing his boyfriend among the seated crowd.

"he went to get look at some clothes," changbin said, flicking his eyes over the sweater. they all quickly noticed the lack of hickeys shown along seungmin's skin.

"interesting sweater choice, seungmin," minho scoffed behind the said boy. seungmin blushed, further pulling at the sleeves. next to them, another boy had come out of the changing room. he had looked over at the group of friends, noticing seungmin especially. he had walked over, pretending to look at himself in the large mirror where the group sat.

"i like your sweater," the boy said to seungmin, having no intention of just moving away.

"oh, thank you. i-i like your shirt," seungmin said quickly. it's not like he didn't like attention, he loved it in fact. the problem was that the attention wasn't coming from his boyfriend, who could see the two as he walked back.

"here," the boy said, pulling out a piece of paper, "if want to see more of my shirts." seungmin took the paper, noticing the phone number on it. he was going to politely decline when he felt a presence next to him.

"hey, seungmin, what's going on here?" hyunjin smiled pleasantly, jealousy growing in him. it took everything in his body not to throw the stranger for even thinking about talking to his boyfriend.

"this nice boy just gave me his number, jinnie," seungmin answered, looking down at the ground. the other boy stood awkwardly, not really sure what to do in the tense situation.

"is that so? how lovely," hyunjin said, an edge prominent in his voice. the air around felt suffocating, for all the boys there.

"i'll be going now," the boy smiled, trying to ease the situation. seungmin mumbled a goodbye as the boy walked away.

"damn, could that have been any more tense?" minho asked, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding. his comment eased the tension, earning a chuckle from the group.

"i'll help seungmin out of his sweater," hyunjin said, already leading seungmin back to the changing room.

"please don't do anything gross," jeongin groaned, creating a fit of laughter. hyunjin just shook his head and closed the door behind him. he turned to face the older, an unamused look on his face

"a number, huh? my puppy is just that popular, isn't he?" hyunjin huffed. seungmin stayed quiet, unsure how to answer. "cat got your tongue? or is that turtleneck too tight? take it off."

"yes, jinnie," seungmin mumbled, taking off the sweater.

"there we go, my baby," hyunjin clenched his teeth. he looked over the hickeys, the urge to add more was growing but he knew he couldn't. "put on your shirt and get the clothes you want to buy. i'll meet you at the door." he gave seungmin a quick kiss before leaving. seungmin could hear mocking tones from the other boys but just laughed along once he stepped out. everyone made their way to the checkout, spotting hyunjin already by the door with a bag. as they waited in line, the boy from before coming up next to them. the boy was about to say something when he noticed the marks on seungmin's neck, internally cursing himself for giving his number away.

"what's in the bag, hyunjin-hyung?" jeongin asked as the group became whole again, peaking over to see inside only for hyunjin to close it quickly.

"clothes," hyunjin smiled evilly, throwing an arm seungmin. they walked around the mall more, only to window shop. whenever someone tried to look in the bag, hyunjin would whine loudly and draw closer to seungmin.

"alright, alright," seungmin chuckled after the fifth whine, "i think we got to get going, right, baby?" hyunjin nodded, but still pouting. "i'm making dinner tonight so we got to get some ingredients." groans in protest were heard from their friends but they didn't press for them to stay. once the goodbyes were said and done, the couple walked back to the car, hyunjin's grip on seungmin tightening.

"lying to our friends, pup? what? you don't want them to know how whiny, little hyunjin can overpower the big, confident seungmin?" hyunjin whispered in the elder's ear, venom on his tongue.

"n-no, jinnie. just wanted an excuse to leave without bein' judged," seungmin stuttered as they reached the car. hyunjin took their bags and put them in the back of the car before sitting up front.

"aw, baby was worried about being judged? i get that, i understand," hyunjin nodded, starting up the car.

"thank you, jinnie," seungmin mumbled.

"do you feel comfortable using my title now, bear?" hyunjin asked, wanting to be completely sure of seungmin.

"yes, hyungie," seungmin blushed, the use of the nickname sparking something in him.

"thank you for telling me, my pup. my good pup, only mine," hyunjin clenched his teeth, knuckles turning slightly white on the steering wheel.

"yes, hyung, i promise. only and completely yours," seungmin said louder this time, seeing hyunjin relax. the rest of the drive was filled with a comfortable silence, hyunjin waiting to get home to go all out. arriving at apartment, hyunjin practically threw seungmin into onto their couch.

"now, baby, can you tell me what happened today?" hyunjin asked, sitting next to said boy. he tapped his lap and seungmin got the message and immediately sat there.

"pup got a phone number from a boy that wasn't hyung," seungmin said, suddenly feeling smaller.

"and why did pup get a phone number?" hyunjin asked calmly, fighting the urge to let his jealousy take over. _"not yet,"_ he thought.

"because pup covered hyung's marks with a sweater," seungmin admitted, fiddling with his fingers. seungmin felt so unbelievably small in hyunjin's lap, the younger boy holding him tightly.

"now why did pup try on a sweater? specifically when i wanted to show off how you belong to me."

"pup thought he would look pretty. s-sorry hyung, wanted to be your pretty baby." hyunjin cooed at his boyfriend and how small his voice was getting.

"you're pretty regardless, my pup. can hyung mark you up now?" hyunjin asked, his lips ghosting over seungmin's neck.

"yes, hyung. please show everyone i belong to you," seungmin whined, wanting hyunjin's touch. at those words, hyunjin growled, scooping seungmin up. he brought him to the bedroom, setting seungmin down on the bed. the younger cowered over the elder, quickly biting into seungmin's skin. seungmin let out a pathetic whimper, which was mocked by hyunjin.

"aw, did that hurt?" hyunjin said with fake sympathy.

"hyung," seungmin whined, not answering hyunjin's question.

"what, my pup?" hyunjin asked, going down seungmin's torso.

"please touch me," seungmin managed to get out.

"i am touching you," hyunjin answered, tugging at seungmin's shirt to have him take it off. seungmin complied, struggling to get out what he wanted. noticing the lack of verbal response, hyunjin kissed seungmin. "is my baby worked up?" hyunjin whispered against seungmin's lips.

"yes, my hyung," was the only thing seungmin could muster out.

"that's so cute. my baby getting worked up just because i've been being possessive?" hyunjin asked, not really expecting a response. seungmin let out a soft, affirmative noise, wiggling his hips needily. "what, pup?"

"please touch me, hyung. 'm so needy for you," seungmin said, trying get any friction he could.

"touch you where, my darling?" hyunjin smirked. seungmin whined and hyunjin waited patiently.

"my dick, please, hyung," seungmin whined, jerking his hips up.

"whose dick?" hyunjin snarled, pushing seungmin's hips down. "who owns your little cock? your body?"

"hyungie, hyung owns every part of me!" seungmin said quickly, trying to do anything he could to get a hand on his dick.

"good boy," hyunjin smiled, bringing his hand down to seungmin's dick. he gripped seungmin through the material, getting a loud groan in response followed by a bunch of thank yous.

hyunjin slowly jacked him off, more focused on the red and purple marks he was causing to bloom.

"hyungie, hyungie, stop, 'm gonna cum," seungmin warned, trying to stop hyunjin.

"oh, really? i feel the need to punish you," hyunjin laughed, speeding up his movements. seungmin whined more and bucked his hips up. with that, hyunjin let go and placed his hands on seungmin's shoulders.

"hyungie, please, please, please," seungmin mumbled out as hyunjin's hand traveled to his mouth.

"be quiet, my sweet boy, only i'm allowed to hear your pretty noises, not the neighbors," hyunjin said, shoving two fingers in seungmin's mouth. seungmin nodded and greedily took the fingers in. the younger continued giving seungmin hickeys all over his body. after seungmin's neck and chest was only red and purple, hyunjin moved his mouth down. hyunjin started to adorn his boyfriend's thighs in possessive marks. at the same time, he would tease seungmin's dick, but not let him cum. after about ten minutes, hyunjin felt like he had accomplished his mission to show seungmin was his. "i'm done, pup."

"can i please cum, hyung? can you please make this pathetic cock you own cum?" seungmin whined, pushing his hips towards hyunjin.

"you've taken your punishment so well, angel. you can cum," hyunjin smiled as he fully wrapped his hand around seungmin's dick. hyunjin worked the older off slowly, adding more hickeys around his waist. he soon replaced the hand with his mouth, earning a gasp from seungmin.

"hyungie, gonna cum," seungmin said, gripping the bed tightly.

"cum for hyungie, bear. be my good bear and cum," hyunjin said around the older boy's cock. seungmin let out a few more gasps before cumming in hyunjin's mouth. hyunjin kept cum in his mouth while moving up to seungmin's face.

"open, baby," hyunjin mumbled. seungmin followed his order and soon found the younger spitting his own cum in his mouth before kissing him. "swallow." seungmin whined but followed the order before resuming the kiss.

"hyungie, wanna make you cum," seungmin said.

"how, baby?" hyunjin said, going to sit next to seungmin.

"want my hyungie in my mouth," seungmin asked, starting to go between hyunjin's legs.

"go ahead, my baby," hyunjin groaned. seungmin immediately took hyunjin's length in his mouth. seungmin moaned around him, expertly sucking him off. knowing hyunjin, seungmin knew exactly what to do with his tongue. he licked over the slit before trailing his tongue down. seungmin kept going doing, trying to relax his throat as much as possible. hyunjin's dick softly hit the back of his throat, earning a soft gasp from the said boy. seungmin let go with a soft pop, looking up at the boy.

"is my hyungie gonna cum?" seungmin asked softly, licking around the base.

"yes, baby, gonna cum, gonna cover your pretty face with me," hyunjin groaned, looking down at the boy. seungmin changed from his mouth to his hand, trying to speed up his boyfriend's climax. a few more moments and hyunjin hit his high, covering the older's face in his cum. seungmin smiled as he helped hyunjin through his orgasm. he then went back up to hyunjin, sitting next to him. "so pretty," hyunjin smiled, kissing his cum off his boyfriend. seungmin quickly attached himself to younger, smiling up at him.

"best hyung," seungmin mumbled, holding his boyfriend close.

"best pup," hyunjin mumbled back. "will you let hyungie go so he can clean you up?"

"fine," seungmin huffed, reluctantly letting go. hyunjin went to the restroom and quickly returned with a wet washcloth. he took seungmin's face in his hands and softly wiped it off.

"you took your punishment so well, i'm so proud of you," hyunjin said, resting his forehead on seungmin's.

"thank you, hyungie. you did so well too, my best hyungie ever. thank you for taking care of me," seungmin whispered back. they shared a sweet kiss before hyunjin detached himself from seungmin, but not without hearing a whine from the boy.

"don't worry, angel, i'm coming back in a second," hyunjin laughed as he looked through their drawer. he pulled out some clothes for the both of them and tossed seungmin's onto the bed. he quickly got dressed and turned around to see that seungmin hadn't done the same and was pouting. "what, puppy?"

"want hyungie to dress me, 'm so tired," seungmin whined, curling in on himself.

"aw, is my sweet baby so tired he can't dress himself. he really needs his hyungie to dress him?" hyunjin cooed, coming up to the boys. seungmin nodded as a blush spread across his face. hyunjin just chuckled and grabbed the clothes. he helped seungmin into his underwear and shorts, covering the skin with kisses before covering it with cloth. "up, angel, need to put on your shirt," hyunjin said, tapping his shoulder. seungmin hummed in response while doing the action. hyunjin helped him into the shirt before throwing himself into bed.

"night night, my hyungie, i love you," seungmin murmured as hyunjin turned off their lamp light.

"goodnight, my baby, i love you too," hyunjin responded, giving his boyfriend one last kiss before snuggling and falling asleep.

\---

in the morning, seungmin woke up in hyunjin's hold, knowing the boy was still feeling possessive. he looked down at himself and groaned as he could only see purple and red on his skin.

"jinnie, i'm gonna kill you," he sighed, kicking the sleeping boy awake.

"why, minnie?" hyunjin said, not fully awake.

"look at me! i can't go anywhere like this without people staring," seungmin fake whined, not really upset.

"that's the point. because when they stare, they'll see you belong to someone. they'll see you belong to me," hyunjin only smiled, opening his eyes to adorn his work. "i even got you something special to show it off."

"oh, god, what?" seungmin said as he felt the bed become lighter and heard hyunjin running out the door. he looked back to see his boyfriend already back and holding a bag.

"this is the thing i got you," hyunjin smiled evilly. he took the clothes out of the bag and set the bag down. hyunjin displayed the shirt against his own body and did the same with the shorts.

"oh no."

"oh yes!" hyunjin handed him the clothes and forced him to try them on. seungmin begrudgingly got up and trudged to the bathroom.

"i'm going to kill you, hwang hyunjin," seungmin yelled from the bathroom.

"why, baby?" hyunjin yelled back, trying not to laugh. seungmin walked out, his eyebrows bent down in annoyance. the shirt was a crop top, a very tight one at that. and the cherry on top, booty shorts.

"i'm never wearing this out," seungmin groaned.

"why," hyunjin pouted, "you look so cute."

"i am not wearing this in public, no," seungmin said firmly and hyunjin understood he wasn't going to win with this one but it was okay.

"okay, baby, i understand. i won't make you wear it out of our house," hyunjin calmed him down.

"thank you," seungmin sighed, turning back to the bathroom.

"no no, baby, keep it on today. i want to see my work," hyunjin smirked, his eyes never leaving seungmin's body.

"fine," the older sighed, starting to leave for the kitchen.

"by the way, chan, minho, and changbin are coming over today," hyunjin called out to him. seungmin stopped and contemplated it.

"fine, but only because they're the elders," seungmin signed.

"thank you, my baby," hyunjin said before checking his phone to confirm the plans.

and three hours later, chan, minho, and changbin stood outside the couple's door with their mouths open when seungmin answered the door.

"good job, jinnie," minho laughed, giving the mentioned boy a high-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading !!  
> title: talk too much by coin


End file.
